Firearms of the automatic and/or semiautomatic type generally include some form of front grip, for use during shooting exercises. In the prior art the front grips are either simply downwardly extending members generally with a rectangular cross-section or are constructed to perform other functions, e.g. tripods, accessory mounts, etc. In many instances the prior art front grips cannot be locked solidly in the desired position and have a tendency to slip along the mounting rail, which may affect the stability during shooting. Also, in many instances the prior art front grips are difficult to grip comfortably and can affect the stability with which the firearm is held.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved foregrip for mounting on firearms.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved foregrip that can conveniently be mounted on a firearm in any downwardly extending orientation and locked solidly in a selected position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved foregrip that is comfortable to grip and thereby improves shooting stability.